medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper(type of troops)
Snipers is an enemy unit capable of fighting the enemy at long range. Snipers appear in many Medal of Honor games Medal of Honor Underground For the first time snipers appear in the mission "Wewelsburg: Dark Camelot", most of which are in the towers. Later, the snipers partially appear in the mission "A Mittelwerk Saboteur". A large number of snipers appear in the mission " Liberation!"where they hide on roofs, balconies and windows. In General, in addition to the firing range, snipers do not differ from ordinary soldiers with rifles.Usually armed with gewehr 43. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, Spearhead and Breakthrough Snipers appear in the missions "Battle in the Bocage", "Sniper's Last Stand", "The Siegfried Forest" and "Storming Fort Schmerzen". In Allied Assault snipers have a unique intelligence. They have almost 100% hit the target even if it is moving. The easiest way to kill a sniper is to use a sniper rifle against him, because without it you can not find a sniper at all. Snipers also appear in expansion packs. In Spearhead they appear in the Ardennes, but they played an important role in Berlin. In Brealthrough, they appear at the levels of "Kasserine Pass 2", "Monte Cassino 1"and" Monte Cassino 2". In expansion packs, snipers are easier to fight, as they have the intelligence of an ordinary soldier, unlike Allied Assault. Armed with sniper kar98 and gewehr 43 (only in Spearhead) Medal of Honor Frontline Snipers appear on many levels. For the first time snipers appear "Eye of the Storm". Armed with the kar98, snipers do not provide such a danger as conventional infantry. Starting from level "Nijmegen Bridge" snipers armed with gewehr 43. Starting from this point, snipers appear in the game regularly. Snipers armed gewehr 43 most dangerous, because they have high accuracy and rate of fire. Armed with kar98 and gewehr 43. Medal of Honor Infiltrator Snipers appear in all missions except African. Unlike ordinary soldiers with rifles, snipers have increased accuracy and health. Always dressed in green overcoat. Medal of Honor Pacific Assault Snipers first appear in the makin. They usually take refuge in the trees, where they shoot at the player. Here snipers are so light that your allies will kill them before you. Further snipers rarely appear in the game, only at the end of the mission "Patrol Lunga" and the beginning of the level "Tarava 1". Starting with Guadalcanal, snipers become serious opponents, like snipers from Allied Assault. Medal of Honor Vanguard Am asking help with filling articles. Medal of Honor Airborne Am asking help with filling articles. Medal of Honor 2010 Am asking help with filling articles. Medal of Honor Warfighther Am asking help with filling articles. Trivia * For unknown reasons, in the second half of the level of "Sniper's Last Stand" snipers dressed in the form of tankers * To the level of" Nijmegen Bridge " all snipers armed with kar98 without sniper scope. * At the level of" Nijmegen bridge " snipers use gewehr 43 as bolt rifles. Category:Military Units